Computer applications are available to be downloaded or purchased from a variety of sources including online stores, repositories, or databases. Users of applications, including companies, can purchase licenses to use the applications. Often, companies will assign administrators and other delegated professionals to select, purchase, and deploy the selected application for use by its many employees.